


oh go (go stupid 😜, go go go, go dumb 😵)

by DIORSUZUKA (GOTHCHAEWON)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone acts gay except the new members (for now), Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/DIORSUZUKA
Summary: NCT but they're all in a gcbased off of The Pack's "Oh Go"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	oh go (go stupid 😜, go go go, go dumb 😵)

**@tytrack has added @nkmtyuta, @moonshine, and 12+ others to the chat room.**

21/23 PEOPLE ARE ACTIVE!

 **@tytrack** :

hello bitches 😃

**@nkmtyuta** :

WHAT THE FUCK 

**@moonshine** :

i agree

what the FUCK 😐

**@fullsun** :

it's a groupchat mfs 🙄

we all follow eachother

**@officialmarklee** :

this is too many people

**@germanyhater** :

i agree

**@dolphin** :

this might be useful tho

what if we could arrange something

so that we could meet each other

**@singsangsung** :

he's right, yknow 👾

**@tytrack** :

that's why i made this chat mf 😒✊

**@jeongj_jaehyun** :

that's nice and all but

why do you wanna meet up 😟

**@johnjsuh** :

because our tweets need to stop

becoming a group chat

**@djxiao_888** :

i agree 🤧

**@i_m_hendery** :

but i like it like that 😼

**@officialmarklee** :

MF DONT YOU DARE

**@ljn_smtown** :

oh my GOD

the FLASHBACKS

**@nana_jaemin** :

ew i got goosebumps thinking about it

**@dolphin** :

idk bout yall but 119 is still my favourite 🙄

**@injoon_00** :

mf aren't you a minor 🤔🤔

**@dolphin** :

mf aren't you 5'6" 🤧

**@tenlee_1001** :

ouch 💔

**@injoon_00** :

watch your mouth kid 😊

**@dolphin** :

I'm 19 shortie 😒🤞

_moomin has logged off!_

**dolphin** :

fuck gotta kris and tao

 **dolphin** :

maybe even chungha 😳

_dolphin has logged off!_

**tenlee_1001** :

that first sentence physically hurt to read 😭💔

**lucas_xx444** :

at least he didn't say gotta pristin 😃

**kim_zeus99** :

are you TRYING to fuck with my emotions .

**lucas_xx444** :

i-i'm sorry 💔

**kim_doyoung** :

did you just stutter through text 😐


End file.
